As a mobile robot control system, a technique taught by Patent Reference 1 can be given as an example. In the technique described in Patent Reference 1, a mobile robot (i.e., a self-propelled vacuum cleaner with a powered wheel) is equipped with image recognition means that acquires image information. When the mobile robot is stopped owing to interference by an obstacle, the image information is sent to an external terminal (e.g., a personal computer) having an image displaying function and a remote-control function, whereby the operator can remote-control the mobile robot while viewing the displayed image information.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-256041 (paragraph 0026, etc.)